


никто не сможет помочь мне (только ты)

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Я хотела узнать, есть ли у Дерека уже пара на бал?— А мне откуда знать? — поднимает бровь Стайлз. — Мы не настолько близки.— Но вы же соседи! — настаивает она.— Ну да, соседи, — повторяет он. — Но не совсем друзья. Мы не общаемся записками через окна спальни.





	никто не сможет помочь мне (только ты)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one else can fix me (only you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114376) by [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra). 



Некоторые люди не знают, для чего нужна библиотека. Стайлз закрывает книгу и делает глубокий вдох, пока две блондинки продолжают громко сплетничать за соседним столом.

Скотт замечает его реакцию и тихонько смеётся. Он знает, что Стайлз очень щепетилен, когда дело касается библиотеки, особенно когда его друг занимается. И это не его вина на самом деле — когда у тебя СДВГ, тишина очень важна.

— Он отказал? — спрашивает блондинка номер один. — Снова?

— Прикинь, — отвечает блондинка номер два, разглядывая свои ногти. — Я ему даже предложила сходить на бейсбольный матч! — Стайлз поднимает взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как девушка закатывает глаза. — А он всё равно в отказ.

— Джесс тоже приглашала его на той неделе. Даже минет предложила, — сочувствует блондинка номер один. — А Хейл просто ушёл.

Стайлз переглядывается со Скоттом и качает головой. Раньше людям казалось очаровательным то, что Дерек никогда не ходит на свидания, сколько бы его ни приглашали. «Он ждёт нужного человека», — говорили они, раздражающе воркуя. Видимо, новизна пропала.

— Может быть, он гей? — продолжает блондинка номер один.

— Кевин приглашал его в прошлом месяце, — отвечает номер два. — Безуспешно. А ведь Кевин секси.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает номер один. — Тогда, может, он просто девственник. Или у него какое-нибудь сексуальное расстройство.

— Какая жалость, — соглашается номер два. — Эти руки... — мечтательно вздыхает она. — Готова поспорить, его член...

— Так! — Стайлз хлопает руками по столу, встав и повернувшись к девушкам. — Некоторые из нас пытаются тут заниматься! Вы не могли бы поговорить о члене где-нибудь в другом месте? — Они смотрят на него большими глазами, прежде чем выбежать с покрасневшими лицами.

Скотт даёт ему пятюню, когда Стайлз снова садится.

— Круто ты их.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стайлз, стараясь не чувствовать стыд. Хотелось бы ему сказать, что они единственные, кто думает о члене Дерека, но, в отличие от них, он никогда не признается в этом вслух.

Или посреди библиотеки.

***

— Привет, — Стайлз касается плеча Дерека, когда все торопятся выйти из класса, пока Харрис не решит задать им ещё больше домашки на выходные. Это их последний урок, но у Дерека тренировка по лакроссу, а Стайлз встречается с шахматным клубом каждую пятницу. — Ты не против подвезти меня до дома?

Его джип снова выделывается, а отец запретил ему _когда-либо_ ездить на мотоцикле Скотта, поэтому у него особо нет выбора.

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Дерек, улыбаясь ему. — Но мне ещё нужно захватить Кору, прежде чем ехать домой. Ты не против? — Его младшая сестра всё ещё учится в начальной школе, и с тех пор, как Лора уехала в колледж, в обязанности Дерека вошло возить её на машине. Это довольно мило, особенно учитывая то, что Кора любит Дерека, и Дерек любит её ничуть не меньше. Обычно они поздно приезжают домой, потому что она настаивает на мороженом, а Дерек просто не может ей отказать. Стайлз узнаёт это всё от миссис Хейл, когда он возвращается домой, а она поливает розы, которые выращивает в своём саду, вместе с теми, которые мама Стайлза выращивала у себя.

Когда Хейлы переехали в соседний дом, маме Стайлза только диагностировали болезнь, поэтому она больше не могла ухаживать за садом. Стайлз пытался делать это вместо неё, но с треском провалился, а затем появилась миссис Хейл. Она лишь взглянула на то, как Стайлз пытается полить растения, и тут же присоединилась к нему, добродушно улыбаясь. Стайлз был влюблён в неё на протяжении пяти минут, а потом объявился Дерек, и он просто пропал.

Десятилетний Дерек был просто очаровашкой с его кроличьими зубами и большой улыбкой, который любил ухаживать за розами вместе со своей мамой. Восемнадцатилетний Дерек по-прежнему очарователен и он всё ещё помогает маме с цветами, но теперь его улыбка более уверенная, а его руки так потрясно смотрятся в футболках, что Стайлзу хочется _стонать_. 

— Не, без проблем, — улыбается в ответ Стайлз и машет ему, когда они подходят к кабинету, где обычно собирается шахматный клуб. — До скорого.

— Встретимся снаружи, — машет в ответ Дерек.

Стайлз удерживает себя от того, чтобы пялиться на его задницу, когда тот уходит, вместо этого поворачивается и неловко улыбается Лидии, когда она ухмыляется ему.

— Привет! — говорит он, бросая свой рюкзак на стул рядом с ней.

— Ты просто жалок, — говорит она, устанавливая шахматную доску. — А теперь обрати своё внимание сюда. Ты тут единственный соперник для меня.

Стайлз качает головой:

— Готова снова продуть?

— _Заткнись_ , — выдавливает она сквозь зубы, и Стайлз забывает о Дереке в пользу того, чтобы надрать зад Лидии Мартин вторую неделю подряд.

***

— Тринадцать, — объявляет Лидия, взяв в руку короля Стайлза и с размахом роняя фигуру ему на колени. — Против пяти.

Стайлз стонет.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит он, и они оба знают, что он не всерьёз. — На следующей неделе я тебя размажу, — обещает он, наблюдая, как глаза Лидии загораются от обещания ещё одной игры. В ней очень силён соревновательный дух.

— Ну посмотрим, — улыбается она, целуя его в щёку, когда они покидают комнату. — Пока. — Она стирает помаду с его лица и уходит как королева, которой и является.

Стайлз любяще качает головой и направляется к парковке, когда кто-то тянет его за руку.

— Ох ты ж блин, — подпрыгивает он, сердце бешено бьётся в груди, когда он поворачивается, обнаруживая свою напарницу по лабораторным, которая смотрит на него большими глазами.

— Прости! — спешит сказать Люси. — Боже мой, мне так жаль.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается Стайлз. — Я просто задумался.

Она застенчиво улыбается и кивает.

— Я просто... — начинает она. — Я хотела узнать...

Стайлз поднимает брови, ожидая, пока она закончит. Обычно девушки рядом с ним не смущаются. За исключением тех, которые влюблены в него, эти бедные несчастные души. Стайлз по-прежнему не знает, как такое случилось.

— Я хотела узнать, есть ли у Дерека уже пара на бал?

_Оу_.

Так вот в чём дело.

— А мне откуда знать? — поднимает бровь Стайлз. — Мы не _настолько_ близки.

— Но вы же соседи! — настаивает она.

— Ну да, _соседи_ ,— повторяет он. — Но не совсем друзья. Мы не общаемся записками через окна спальни.

— Я _знаю_ , — говорит Люси. — Я просто... я хотела узнать, не мог бы ты выяснить? У него? Может быть?

Стайлз хмурит брови и наконец вздыхает.

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Но только ради тебя. Не рассказывай об этом друзьям, — предупреждает Стайлз. Он не собирается быть одним из тех парней, которые донимают своего соседа по поводу его личной жизни. Это не клип Тейлор Свифт. — И я не могу ничего тебе обещать, — добавляет он, когда Люси радостно улыбается. — Ты его знаешь. Он отказал двум девчонкам буквально вчера.

— Я знаю. Но, возможно, он просто ждёт нужного человека? — тем не менее говорит она, улыбаясь с надеждой. — Спасибо! — Она целует его в щёку, прежде чем уйти счастливой походкой.

***

— Итак... — начинает он, когда они паркуются около школы Коры, — у тебя есть пара на бал? — Он намекал на выпускной бал и что Люси самая милая девушка на свете, «у неё потрясные волосы, согласись?», но до Дерека не доходило. — Потому что у некоторых девочек нет. У Люси, например.

Глаза Дерека тут же расширяются, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Чёрт, он зашёл слишком далеко? Это какая-то запретная тема для Дерека? Кора теперь отметелит Стайлза за то, что он сломал её любимого брата?

— У меня... — наконец говорит Дерек, улыбаясь. — У меня никого нет. А у тебя?

— Не-а, — отвечает Стайлз, и улыбка Дерека становится до невозможности широкой. О нет, это слишком очаровательно. Стайлз и Скотт пойдут на бал вместе, потому что они пообещали друг другу ещё лет в пять, но Стайлзу очень хочется набраться смелости и пригласить Дерека.

Он представляет Дерека в костюме, представляет, как они медленно танцуют под песню из восьмидесятых, а затем целуются под трибунами. А теперь он будет делать это всё с _Люси_.

— Я знаю, ты не ходишь на свидания, — начинает он, и Дерек бросает на него странный взгляд, — но, возможно, ты захочешь пойти с...

— Да, — тут же говорит Дерек, радостно улыбаясь. — Конечно.

— Правда? — не может удержаться Стайлз. Это было _уж слишком_ просто. — Я тут целую речь подготовил.

— Конечно я бы согласился, — фыркает Дерек, протягивая руку к ладони Стайлза с мягкой улыбкой. Сердце Стайлза трепещет в груди, хоть он и чувствует сильное недоумение. — Я ждал этого.

— Ты ждал... Люси? — поднимает бровь Стайлз. — Просто я уверен, что ты мог спросить её, и она бы согласилась.

— Люси? — Теперь настала очередь Дерека в недоумении поднимать брови. — Какая Люси?

— Та девушка, с которой ты согласился идти на бал, — медленно объясняет Стайлз. Дерек всегда так тормозил?

— Ты издеваешься надо мной что ли? — спрашивает Дерек, выражение на его лице сменяется с растерянного на сердитое.

— Нет, чувак, я...

— Потому что это просто низко, — продолжает Дерек. — Я думал, что ты выше этого.

Стайлз удивлённо моргает.

— _Дерек_ , — пытается объяснить он, — она просто попросила спросить у тебя. Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Дерек издаёт безрадостный смешок.

— Да, как и всегда, — говорит он как раз в тот момент, когда Кора подходит к машине.

— По мороженке? — спрашивает она, как только Дерек трогается с места.

— Не сегодня, — говорит он, и Кора сердито смотрит на Стайлза. «Что ты с ним сделал?» написано у неё на лице, а у Стайлза нет на это ответа.

***

Когда они приезжают домой, Стайлз ждёт, пока Кора убежит внутрь, прежде чем взять Дерека за руку и оттащить его на свою лужайку.

— Чувак, мне жаль. Я не знаю, что я натворил, понимаешь? Я просто делал ей одолжение.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Дерек, но он явно так не думает.

— Нет, серьёзно. Ты можешь, пожалуйста...

— Я понимаю, ладно? — рычит Дерек. — Ты не чувствуешь того же, бывает. Просто не пытайся сводить меня с кем-то... это просто... Мне это _не нравится_.

Стайлз отпускает руку Дерека в потрясении.

— Что именно не чувствую? Потому что я...

Дерек кидает свой рюкзак на траву с очередным рыком:

— Ты продолжаешь отвергать меня! И до меня дошло, ладно? Я тебе не нравлюсь, _хорошо_ , я больше не буду приглашать тебя, просто не пытайся меня ни с кем сводить, — сердито выдаёт он, прежде чем схватить рюкзак и направиться прямиком к своему дому. — Просто оставь меня в покое, — кричит он, хлопая за собой дверью.

Стайлз моргает, чувствуя ещё большую растерянность, чем раньше.

— _Чего_.

***

— Что случилось? — спрашивает отец, когда Стайлз заходит внутрь.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Стайлз, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату.

Это вообще какая-то _бессмыслица_. С каких это пор Стайлз отвергал Дерека? И когда тот его приглашал? Потому что он уверен, что _знал_ бы об этом и с большим энтузиазмом согласился.

Стайлз не лгал Люси — они с Дереком не совсем друзья. Обычно они просто разговаривают, пока ухаживают за садом, особенно когда миссис Хейл нет в городе. «Отец Дерека как-то пытался полить мои цветы и почти утопил их», — поделилась она с ним однажды.

Иногда к ним присоединяются мистер Хейл и отец Стайлза, иногда даже Лора приходит, чтобы поумиляться над своим братом и побесить Стайлза по поводу «Метс». Но в основном только они вдвоём и миссис Хейл говорят о школе, цветах и её работе адвокатом.

На самом деле, он не так уж хорошо знает Дерека. Только то, что ему нравятся Бэтгёрл и Чудо-женщина, что он считает фильм «Зелёный фонарь» шуткой и что ему кажутся забавными теории Стайлза о том, что у Капитана Америка и Железного человека интрижка. 

Стайлз падает на кровать, приглушая крик подушкой. Что он упускает? Дерек никогда не приглашал его на свидание — максимум, что он сделал, так это позвал Стайлза в кино, когда вышел последний фильм «Мстителей», и... и Стайлз сказал, что не может пойти, потому что у него тест.

— _Боже мой_. — Стайлз тут же садится, сердце гулко бьётся у него в груди. Дерек не особо общительный человек, и миссис Хейл всегда отмечает отсутствие социальных навыков у её сына, но это? Это же _нелепо_ даже для него. С ними же была Кора.

Только если... это был не единственный случай? 

— Боже мой, — кричит Стайлз. Тот раз с печеньками? Когда Дерек испёк любимые печенья Стайлза и вручил их ему на Рождество со словами: «Надеюсь, тебе понравится, они специально для тебя».

— Стайлз, какого чёрта? — заглядывает отец в его комнату.

— Я облажался, пап, — снова кричит Стайлз.

— Что ты...

— Как-то раз миссис Хейл спросила Дерека, почему у него нет девушки, и ты знаешь, что он сказал? — продолжает свою тираду Стайлз, злясь на себя за то, что он так чертовски _тупил_.

— Я не...

— Он сказал, что ему уже кто-то нравится, но он просто ждёт, когда этот человек поймёт это!

— И...

— И он смотрел на _меня_!

***

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хейл. Рад вас видеть, — выпаливает он, как только открывается дверь. — Дерек дома?

— В своей комнате, — отвечает она, понимающе улыбаясь. — Теперь ты всё понял? — спрашивает миссис Хейл, поглядывая на букет в руке Стайлза.

— Можно мне...

— Поднимайся по лестнице, первая дверь налево, — подмигивает она ему.

Стайлз практически взлетает по ступенькам, с грохотом открывая дверь Дерека. За это он извинится позже.

— Я не знал! — кричит он, пихая цветы Дереку в лицо. — Пожалуйста, прими эти цветы в качестве извинения, ты мне тоже нравишься!

Дерек откладывает книгу, которую он читал, на кровать — Оруэлл, чёрт, Стайлз обожает его — и с недоумением смотрит на цветы.

— Я... это же тюльпаны*.

— Я _знаю_ ,— говорит Стайлз. Он тоже слышал, как миссис Хейл объясняла значение цветов. — Именно это я и хочу сказать. Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Мозг Дерека снова начинает работать, когда он принимает букет Стайлза и осторожно кладёт его на кровать, почти с обожанием.

— Правда? — спрашивает он тихо и неуверенно. Его уши покраснели, а глаза ярко сияют, и Стайлзу очень хочется поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Да, — кивает он. — Я не замечал раньше, и мне очень жаль, но я свожу тебя на каждый фильм «Мстителей», который ты пожелаешь, и я даже испеку твои любимые печенья.

Дерек улыбается, подходя ближе.

— Просто поцелуй меня, и мы будем в расчёте.

Стайлз улыбается в ответ.

— Хорошо. — Так он и поступает.

***

Люси расстраивается, когда Дерек говорит ей, что не сможет пойти с ней на бал.

— А можно узнать, почему?

— Я кое с кем встречаюсь, — отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз видит, как люди вокруг останавливаются, чтобы послушать.

— На самом деле? Но ты не...

— Я знаю, — прерывает Дерек, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу с улыбкой. — Но я нашёл нужного человека.

**Author's Note:**

> *тюльпан символизирует чистую любовь, объяснение в любви


End file.
